


For One Night

by kazeniyounahito



Category: Fate/Grand Order(Fate)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Casino & Hotel, Chinese Language, Fate, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, 恶趣味, 拉二闪
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazeniyounahito/pseuds/kazeniyounahito
Summary: 两王相遇，必有一攻。最终，张扬豪爽的黑狮，强吃了高冷傲娇的白狮_(:з」∠)_





	For One Night

**Author's Note:**

> * 此同人文仅为Fate系列相关人物拉二与吉尔两角色的拉郎西皮AU脑补。暗含有闪恩前提，涉及部分恶趣味妄想，故请勿误入，以免误伤 :)  
> * 此文遵循CC协议（CC4.0）下-署名（BY）-非商业性使用（NC）-相同方式共享（SA），即支持演绎，允许修改、转换或以本作品为基础进行创作。之后若在相同许可协议下，便可自由发布演绎后作品。

Chapter 1

赌城的夜，总是璀璨得如沙漠中的一颗明珠，让人不舍入睡，沉浸其中。  
深陷在赌博之乐中的男女们，在这专门为其打造的，如宫殿般富丽堂皇的地下赌场之内，挥金如土，经历着接连不断的大喜大悲。  
Ozymandias作为Mesektet赌场的幕后老板，在忙完了手中的一系列要事后，终于腾出了一个夜晚，放了自己一个短假。  
相对于平日里繁忙时为解决生理需求的不同，虽然“应召佳人”更为方便，但既然现在自己有时间，而且还身在拉斯维加斯，那么自己去寻觅可口的猎物，当然是首选。  
Ozymandias本来是怀着丝期待的踏入了这片乐土，但当他在众多娱乐场所转悠了两个多小时，一无所获后，不禁在心里默默的叹了口气。  
其实这期间，有不少或是俊俏或是靓丽的佳人，都向这位散发着成熟魅力，有着小麦肤色的黑发男子投去别有深意的目光。但遗憾的是，都被他一一微笑着委婉的拒绝了。  
「哎，大概我的幸运之神也趁机休假去了吧…」  
Ozymandias自言自语的小声唠叨一句后，就走进了Mesektet赌场。本来，他是决定趁机看看赌场的生意，再玩个一两把就回楼上的房间补睡眠，却没料到在踏进赌场巡视了一圈后，就发现了一丝异样。  
一角玩梭哈的赌桌边，渐渐围了不少的人，他扫了一眼顶上一侧的监控，显然，掌控着这里秩序的人，也在暗地里注视着那一桌。  
带着点好奇，Ozymandias果断的就选择离开了一旁原本等待着他的老虎机，朝人群的方向就走去。  
「喂，这已经是第十五局了吧…」  
「嗯，连赢十五局，厉害！」  
「不会是耍诈吧……」  
「耍什么诈，要是耍诈早就被请走了，没看见刚刚赌场经理有注视这边么。」  
……  
看来，是有运气和技术都不错的人，在赌桌上羡煞旁人了。  
Ozymandias走近了些，听见一边旁人闲聊的感叹，心里的兴趣又增加了几分。如果对方真这么厉害，那和自己玩两把决一下高下，也算对得起自己好不容易腾出的这个假了。  
可真当Ozymandias看到了那人，他瞬间觉得，幸运之神果然是一直陪在自己身旁的。  
眼前的男子，有着如巨匠精心雕刻般的五官，有些蓬松的金发之下，是如宝石般的赤色双眸。虽然大概是因为连胜无趣变得有些黯淡，但却难掩它本该会有的光彩。  
对方的耳垂、颈项和手腕上，虽然都佩戴着黄金的饰品，却也并不显得土气粗俗，反倒与他那头金发相呼应，再加上一件简简单单的白色衣衫，简直恰到好处的衬托出了其主人独一无二的凛冽气质。  
Ozymandias再将视线移到了赌桌之上。圆形的筹码块在对方白皙而修长的手指间不停的翻转，仿佛暗示着世间的无趣。  
「和我赌一把怎么样？」在对方有离开的意图准备起身前，Ozymandias带着丝笑意，开口提出了邀请。  
金发的男子闻言微抬起头，显然一副仍没有兴趣的样子。  
「听说阁下已经连赢了十几局，不如赏脸再来一局？」Ozymandias扫了一眼堆放在对方眼前，积如小山的筹码堆些，翘了翘眉，「至于赌博的筹码嘛，赌这些，大概你我都没有什么兴趣。」  
Ozymandias有意的将对方上下打量了一番，然后嘴角上翘，带着丝玩味道，「不如我们赌一夜，如何？」  
此话一出，喧闹的赌场的这一角，仿佛陷入了时间的停滞中。刹那的安静之后，就听见对方一声轻笑。  
Ozymandias本来较有兴趣地，期待着对方那张精致冷漠的面容，会出现的一丝窘态。但最终，却只是在一旁众人倒吸口气的或是惊讶，或是看戏的反应中，只是换来了对方的一声平淡的不屑。  
「怎么，」Ozymandias翘着嘴角，将眼下正对着对方的座位上，大概已输得分文不剩的赌徒一把拽了开，自己坐了下来，然后换上有些挑衅的口吻道，「还是说阁下不敢了？」  
Gilgamesh微合了些眼，瞅了会儿赌桌那头满脸笑意，直视着自己故意挑衅的人，片刻之后，就又一声不屑般的轻笑，「等会儿我会格外开恩，找个劲足的满足阁下的。」  
「哈哈哈哈哈。」  
Ozymandias听见对方这话，不禁大笑出了声。  
大概会是一只有趣的烈豹，期待。  
「那我一定会给阁下好好演一番艳戏，不辜负阁下的好意。」Ozymandias抬起了手，一边示意一旁不喜言笑的Dealer发牌，一边仍将目光停留在赌桌正对面。「当然，如果阁下真能赢的话。」  
「呵呵。」Gilgamesh带着那份仿佛与生俱来的冷漠，直直的迎上对方露骨挑衅的视线，然后用力一掷，将方才自己手中玩转着的紫色筹码块，抛在了赌桌正中，「发吧。」  
其实，在拉斯维加斯这座充满戏剧性和传奇性的“堕落之城”中，万事皆有可能。  
所以，万事，也皆不稀奇。  
赌桌之上，既然能赌钱，当然也能赌别的。  
此时围在赌桌前的众人，仿佛都屏住了呼吸，看着对面Dealer将最后一发扑克牌，分发给了赌桌两头，都未看过自己首发底牌的人。  
「♠A『X』 ♠Q ♠J ♠10」（全黑心） VS 「♥A 『X』 ♥K ♣K ♦K」（花色）  
底牌一翻定输赢。  
「嗯，阁下确实可能是一副完美的Straight Flush。」看着一旁的Dealer将黑心老A推向对方，Ozymandias佯装赞赏一般的开了口，然后转而翘起了嘴角，换上了一副替对方遗憾的失望样子，「可惜，也仅仅是可能，并不代表会发生。」  
围观的众人听着赌桌上一人自言的狂语，都不禁想用眼角的余光看看另一人的反应。  
然而，赌桌另一端有着金发的男子，并没有开口，只是习惯性一般的，带着另一种冷漠的不屑，看了对方一眼。  
「看来阁下是不愿意相信了。」Ozymandias装作失望一般轻摇了下头，叹了口气后，便将手伸向了自己的底牌。  
观局的众人此时此刻，都屏气凝神地注视着赌桌上即将揭晓的谜底。更有甚者，不禁紧握了下自己的双手，仿佛自己才是那个立刻会被女神宣判死亡或幸存的人。  
「阁下的底牌不会是黑心老K，」选择首先揭晓答案的人，不紧不慢地将自己手中的牌，向着对方的方向，缓缓地立了起来，嘴角半翘，不掩自信，「因为幸运之神，终是会站在我这边的。」  
暗红交叉条纹的扑克，在对方小麦色修长的手指间被竖立起来的刹那，Gilgamesh少有的，愣住了。  
「！」  
拥有黑桃心K的人，即使不看牌，也已从对方那双赤色双瞳中一闪而过的震惊中，得到了自己想要的答案。  
「呵呵，怎么样，谁赢了？」  
Ozymandias仍然没将手中牌面对着自己的扑克翻过来，而是故意装作疑惑的，问了一个众人皆知的问题。  
而对于这个问题，对方显然选择了沉默。  
Gilgamesh大概从来没有想过今晚这一局额外显得有些唐突的赌局，自己会输。他本来打算狠狠教训一下，对自己提出那样筹码要求的狂妄自傲之人，好为今晚无趣的夜晚增添几分色彩，可结果却是……  
见对方盯着自己一侧桌面上的那副Four of a kind，Kings有些出神，Ozymandias从自己的座椅上起了身，绕过赌桌一旁开始低声议论的人群，走到了赌桌另一侧那人的身旁，一只手放在对方的椅背上，一只手搭在赌桌一角，微躬了些身，暧昧的一笑，低声在其耳侧开口道，「放心，我不是你，可不会把这难得的一夜让给别人来享受。」  
Gilgamesh从极少的恍神中回过神，就发现对方举止故作亲昵地，在自己耳边道出了羞意的言语。他压着腹里的怒气，一记凌厉的眼刀，如利刃一般就向对方扫了去。  
「愿—赌—服—输。」Ozymandias无视对方的平静之下的怒意，直起了身，恢复日常的语调一字一句的吐出了这四个字，然后整理了下自己的袖扣，笑着冲对方挑衅一般的又扔下一句「亲爱的，我在楼上房间等你，可别让我等太久」后，就背过了身，大步出了赌场。

Chapter 2

待赌局的胜者消失在摆满老虎机的出口处时，偌大的Mesektet赌场内依然还是和他进来时一样嘈杂。  
欢呼声、懊悔声、偶尔押注的高呼声，与一列列老虎机不停运转的哗哗声，混杂在一起，凸显着无尽长夜的沉沦。  
只有刚才还围了一圈人观战显得热闹非常的一角赌桌前，此刻却只剩下身着黑色夹克制服的Dealer，和那一身白衫的金发男子。  
围观的其他人，来得快，去的也快。不到片刻，就陆陆续续的散去。  
既然下场艳戏是无法观赏了，那么观完这场后，还是回到自己各自的赌局中，找寻乐趣才是，对吧？  
「先生，您的这些筹码是？」Dealer见眼前的金发男子在座椅上又坐了好一会儿，这才起了身，一副准备离开的样子。于是出于职业素养，想到刚才的事，以服务的口吻开口问道，「如果先生今天玩儿够了，我们立刻安排人为您结算？」  
「不用了。」Gilgamesh闻言停住了才迈开的脚步，侧过身，带着些不屑的先扫了眼赌桌上那一一簇簇堆如小山的筹码块，然后又将视线平移到平绒绿底的赌桌中央，那枚被自己掷出的紫色圆块上，不禁轻皱了下眉。「我不需要这些霉运，留给你吧。」  
「？」  
即使是阅人无数，不苟言笑的Dealer，在冷不防听到这么一句话后，都不禁楞了下，以至于没有及时的组织出语言来应对。  
其实就算给他足够的时间，以他从眼前金发男子在桌前的言行举止的观察了解，对方毫无疑问肯定是个说一不二，不容劝说的主。所以大概说什么都没用，只会被对方无视。  
Dealer注视着对方渐远的背影，面露难色地，看了看眼下桌上，被主人遗弃却让旁人觊觎的一堆筹码，忍不住少有的在心底默默的感叹了一句。  
虽然见过任性的主，但这位，好像也有点太任性了吧……  
面带些愁色的Dealer见对方彻底消失在赌场中后，正想着要怎么处理这事，突然就听见身后有人叫了自己，条件反射的就转身看了过去。  
？  
经理？  
「这些筹码，你先去找个账号存着。」  
仍伫立在赌桌前的Dealer，看着站在自己顶头上司身侧的人在听到吩咐，道了一声「是」后，就大步的先走向了自己这边，然后迅速的将桌上的筹码收理完毕。  
「至于你，跟我来一下。」Dealer见自己的顶头上司伸手示意身旁整理好筹码的人赶快办事去之后，就正身面向自己，吩咐道，「对于刚才这桌赌局的事，重新跟我细说一遍。」  
听到这话后，带着一脸恭敬的Dealer略微的低头回了个「是」，然后就跟在自己顶头上司的身后，大步的离开了Mesektet赌场华丽的前台。  
以他历年的经验来看，刚刚发生的事，大概又有什么隐情藏在其中。  
哎，希望一切能顺利解决吧。

Ozymandias乘着能将赌城夜景尽收眼底的电梯，不到片刻，就回到了自己酒店的套房门前。这一路上，只要想着刚才自己在大庭广众之下，故意挑衅对方而说出的那句暧昧得不乏腻味的话语，Ozymandias嘴角的笑意，就更深了些。等他刷卡进了自己的房间，不禁笑出了声。  
「亲爱的么…哈哈哈哈哈哈」  
其实，当时他还真想回过身去瞧瞧那人的脸，想看看是否能看出点除冷漠和不屑之外的表情。但转念想到今晚会有大把的时间好好的欣赏，所以也就不急了。  
Ozymandias转头看了看墙上的挂钟，11点50分。想着那人估计也不会这么快来，于是心情愉悦的决定先去冲个凉。  
所以，等Gilgamesh再见到Ozymandias的时候，对方已完全是一副洗完澡，休憩的模样。  
「我可等了阁下半天了，可算把你等来了。」Ozymandias赤裸着腹肌分明的小麦色上身，一脸惬意地躺坐在厅堂的沙发上，下身的白色浴巾很随意的裹在腰间。「要洗个澡么？」  
坐着的人向站着的人提出了建议，只是对方并没有回复只字片语。  
Gilgamesh抬起手，带着毫不掩藏的不满之意，将方才对方在赌场中顺势塞到自己手中的房卡，抛摔在了两人之间的玻璃桌上。  
「愿赌服输啊~」Ozymandias低头看了一眼被对方轻砸在桌上的卡片，然后晃了晃自己手中盛着红色酱酿的玻璃杯，「我看阁下又不是输不起的人，这气怒得不是给自己找不愉悦么~」  
「是—么—？ 」  
对方难得开了口，虽然只有简短的两个字，但加重了语气不是？  
Ozymandias看着对方以一种居高临下俯视的姿态，审视一般的打量着自己，像极了一头凝视猎物的狮子。  
有趣。  
坐着的人，越发的觉得，自己眼前站着的人，其实和自己有几分相似。  
不过，你才是我的猎物。  
Ozymandias其实猜得到，自己被眼前人冷眼相视的主要原因，大概不仅仅是那一局的输赢，更多的，是自己那故意挑衅的态度。  
「好好好，我承认，刚刚是我有些过分啦！」其实Ozymandias是挺想多欣赏下对方被挑炸毛的样子，但明显还不是时候。于是他趁对方要爆发前，主动出口表示了歉意。「我这就去要瓶好酒来，给阁下赔罪如何？」  
Ozymandias将手中最后一口酱酿饮尽后，带着些懒散样的，站了起来。然后转身向一旁的服务专机处走去。  
「 Richebourg。」  
Ozymandias拿起了听筒，拨了号，听到话筒那边有着甜美声音的服务专员询问自己的寻求，刚想开口，就突然听到了对方不容置疑般的建议。而这个建议，恰好也是自己刚想脱口而出的。  
看，连喝酒的品味，也和自己差不了多少。  
Ozymandias不禁在心底大佳赞美了一番自己的幸运之神。然后抬起手，向对方比了个OK示意后，就向听筒那侧的人交谈起了这边的需求。  
Gilgamesh直接无视掉对方冲自己表示同意的回应，微转了转头，向周遭看了看，便迈开了脚步，向浴室的方向走去。  
「嗯，现在就可以送过来，没问题的。」Ozymandias看着对方消失在浴室门扉后，不禁压低了些声线，又翘了翘嘴角，「对了，顺便送几件情趣用品过来吧。嗯，不用太过，温和一点的就行了。」  
Ozymandias听着不远处传来的水声，一脸的笑意。等听筒那边有着甜美声音的主人再次跟自己确认完需求后，就将听筒放回了原位，走到了另一侧的留声机前，拿起了一张之前让人找送来的黄标黑胶，放好后，搭上了指针。  
「呵呵。美妙的猎物，当然值得配上美妙的音乐不是？」

Chapter 3

其实平心而论，如果不是对方一来就一股轻浮样的挑衅自己，Gilgamesh对Ozymandias的印象，大概会好上不少。  
至今能胜过自己的人，除了某个早已被自己埋葬心底的童年玩伴外，便是现在这个此刻与自己同处在一屋，突然出现在赌桌前，取胜了自己的人。  
Gilgamesh已经太久太久没有尝到过输的味道，以至于当他在看到对方手中的那张黑心老K，惊楞片刻后，才想起败是一种怎样的感觉。  
其实，对于能在无聊透顶的漫漫长夜中，碰到一个能起调味作用的人，Gilgamesh也是乐意的。撇开那人略显张扬的行为举止与略微随意邋遢的穿着品味不谈，对方的身材和样貌，至少也是符合自己口味的。  
温热的水流，从浴室的花洒中不断喷洒了出来，如透亮的银丝一般，缠绕轻抚着那具在雾气萦绕中若隐若现，宛如雕刻艺术般绝赞的男性躯体。  
Gilgamesh沐浴在热水的洗礼中，待稍有的疲惫之意退去后，就抬手关掉了水源，然后扯过一旁备好的浴巾擦了擦头，也略显随意的裹好下身就出去了。  
留声机上，贝多芬的第五钢琴协奏曲，才刚进入序章不久。  
Ozymandias听着身后发出的动静，知道大概是那人洗完了，于是起身拿起桌上的两杯红酒，转向了那人所处的方向。「看，让他们给找了一瓶1937年的~我这赔礼也算够诚意了吧~」  
话才刚说了一句，说话的人却突然觉得，自己的喉咙，忍不住的干渴了起来。  
白皙肤色的男子赤裸着上身站在双手持着酒杯的人面前。腹部的马甲线清晰得近乎完美。  
对方原本蓬松的金发此刻因为湿水的原因，紧紧塌贴在了那张精致的面容之上。因为只是大致的擦了一下的程度，所以对方身上不少地方还布满了水珠。  
实在是，诱人。  
「想不到，阁下身材这么好。」  
Ozymandias这一句，夸得尤为真诚。真诚得话说出口的瞬间，连他自己都觉得自己大概是中邪了。  
但即使是赞美的话语，被夸的人也依旧选择直接无视，赤色的双瞳只是平淡的看了对方一眼。  
「来，尝尝看。」等Ozymandias回过神时，对方已经走到了自己身边。于是他将手里其中一杯递了出去，「这还算有些年份了，我可是算着时间醒的，不敢开得太早。」  
Gilgamesh扫了一眼前方桌上的红酒瓶，然后接过了对方献宝一般递过来的高脚杯。  
嗯，闻着倒是还行。  
Ozymandias见对方品闻后，并没露出厌恶之色，就将自己手中的玻璃杯举到空中。「敬这美妙的一夜~」  
然而房间里的另一人，完全没有一点要附和的意思。  
Ozymandias也不在意，反而密切的注视着对方此刻的一举一动。  
夹在那修长而有力双指间的酒器，被人轻轻的摇晃了片刻后，送到了唇齿处。杯中红色的佳酿，受重力的作用而缓缓流入对方的口中。  
一切都显得如此优雅，仿如一副绝美的油画。  
这让Ozymandias心如猴挠，简直想立刻就将对方按倒在地，尽情啃咬那白皙的颈项，让那此时一起一伏的喉结处，布满属于他的紫红斑痕。  
「还不错。」  
一句如公式化般，仿佛没带什么情绪的赞赏，将有些晃神的人的思绪拉了回来。  
「是么~能得到阁下的赞美是我的荣幸。」Ozymandias突然脑海里就想到了一个有趣的主意，于是他眼里泛出笑意，语气带着轻飘地暧昧到，「那阁下不如再品一口？」  
对方眼里一闪而过的狡黠，让Gilgamesh本能的皱起了眉。他看着对方举起了酒杯，看着对方将杯中佳酿一口喝下，然后，忽然向前猛的迈了一步，就贴到了自己的胸前。  
「你！」  
等Gilgamesh反应过来对方打算做什么时，已经太晚。  
或者说，是对方的动作太快了。  
Ozymandias拿着玻璃杯的手猛地环过了对方颈项，而另一只空着的手，在带了些力度的钳住对方的下颚后，直直地就侵上了对方的双唇，继而趁对方不备撬开了他的唇齿，将带了自己体温的佳酿渡入了对方的口中。  
Gilgamesh被对方这突如其来，带着些侵犯意味的行为搞得有些恼火。  
冷不防窜入自己口中，带了他人体温的液体，惹得人不禁一阵轻咳。  
被迫灌入已不能说是美酒的人，狠皱着眉，抬起没拿玻璃杯的手，一把抓住对方环在自己颈项见的手臂，用力拽下；另一只手猛地抬起横在两人之间，施力一推，就将对方狠狠地推了出去。  
Gilgamesh将手抬到眼下，本想将嘴角溢的酒液抹尽，再找对方算账。可谁知，对方却已经又欺身贴了过来，而且这次还有防备地，避开了自己的回击。  
空旷的房间里，接连响起了两声玻璃碎掉的声响。  
然后，Ozymandias趁机借势，一把扣住了企图再次反击自己的人的肩，一个狠劲地，将他逼推到贴着烫金纹理壁纸的墙角。  
背部与墙面猛烈接触的一刹那，Gilgamesh不禁闷哼了一声，眉头微皱。  
Ozymandias趁机将对方的双手拉至头顶，用一只手将其牢牢的固定在有些冰凉的墙面上，另一只手则直接顺着对方完美的腹肌线，探进了白色浴巾遮掩之处。  
下身被人钳制住的瞬间，Gilgamesh背脊不禁蹿上一股寒意。他微合起眼，突然意识到了什么，猛地侧过头看向一旁不掩兴奋，眼中充斥侵略与欲望打量着自己的人，开口的语气与眼神一样，带着极地般的寒意，仿佛让周遭的温度瞬间凝固。「你想上我？」  
Ozymandias闻言，也是一愣。  
然后，他恍然发现，虽然他两对身为筹码的「这一夜」没有什么异议，但在「这一夜」具体的某些重要的问题上，其实并没有过共识。  
Gilgamesh见对方眼中浮现出的一丝惊讶，也猜到了问题的所在，刚想趁机挣脱对方的钳制，下身就传来一阵阵如蚁食般的疼痛，并瞬间袭遍了全身。  
「亲爱的~别乱动~」Ozymandias一边有意无意熟练地套弄着对方的分身，一边贴靠在对方耳畔，好心般的提醒着试图找准机会挣脱自己的猎物，然后带着一丝玩味的轻笑，反问道，「难道，我看着像喜欢被上的那个？」  
Gilgamesh深吸了口气，努力忽视掉下身接连不断传来的微弱刺激，压住心底泛起的丝丝恶寒，转过头直视对方，口吻恢复了一如既往的淡然，「放开我。我想我们可以坐下好好谈谈，解决这个误会。」  
噢~不愧是自己看上眼的猎物。  
心底泛起阵阵的愉悦的人，一想到对方这份出色的理智，在被打碎时会带来的趣味，就更有些迫不及待了。  
「阁下想怎么谈？」  
根本没打算商谈的人，故意的做出一副询问的样子，顺着对方提了问。  
「我会让人立刻安排，让阁下你能有个美好的夜晚。」  
「嗯，听起来不错。」对于对方给出的提议，Ozymandias一副若有所思的笑着，点点头。但转瞬间，就又贴伏在了对方的耳畔处，亲昵的口吻中带着重度的湿热，「可我现在只对你，感~性~趣~」

Chapter 4

Mesektet赌场一向处变不惊的经理，此刻独自坐在自己的办公桌前，深深地叹了口气。  
前方的电脑屏幕上，是下属传来的，关于刚刚那一局的影像剪辑。  
虽然可以说是很出彩，很有看点的一局，但取了根烟，靠在椅背上吞吐起云雾的赌场负责人的关注点可不再那儿。  
他大口的吸着手中的香烟，企图在尼古丁的安抚下找寻些思路。  
Enuma Elish集团作为全球旅游度假产业毋庸置疑的龙头，近日正派人来拉斯维加斯与Mesektet赌场这边商谈日后合作扩张的相关事宜。上午，他刚陪同上面去会见了对方那边的负责人Cuhullin，没想到晚上，就在自家的赌场内见到了Enuma Elish集团鲜少出面的Boss。  
他虽然也只是今早有幸看见过一眼，不过对方那耀眼的一头金发与独立于人群之上的傲气，即使只是远远的见过一面，也能让人印象深刻。  
在被下属告知有一角赌桌的情况比较特殊，请他去监控室再看看时，他心里还在盘算着怎么让其玩得开心，好让这次洽谈能更好的进行下去。谁知道，事情却总是往着相反的方向在进行。  
猛的吸完手中最后的一口香烟，赌场的负责人死死的盯着屏幕上，突然出现在赌桌前的领一名男子。  
起初在视频上看到的时候，他只是觉得有来人有些眼缘。但在第六感不安的提醒，与听完刚才下属Dealer的详细叙述后，赌场的负责人只是深深地懊恼，为什么刚刚自己没能立即冲出去，阻止这一场赌局的发生。  
Mesektet赌场结合时下餐饮娱乐一体化，能迅速的在拉斯维加斯这块竞争激烈的土地上崛起，其幕后大量的资金投入来源，一直成为业界众说纷纭的趣谈。除了有一小撮人，猜到可能和北美神秘的Ramesses家族有关外，其余的人几乎都是雾里看花。而真正与北美洲这个黑白两道通吃的百年家族有过接触的人，更是屈指可数。  
如果不是因为自己有向上攀爬的心，费尽心机的徘徊在相关的关系层里打探，并且因为最近和Enuma Elish合谈的事和作为明面上出面探讨的Ramesses家族相关负责人接触时，听过有关的描述，还在前夜有幸在暗中得见一眼的话，如今又点了一根香烟狠狠的抽起来的人，大概怎么也猜不到，Mesektet幕后的Boss会以这样一种方式，私下光临赌场。

「你说他们赌了一夜？」  
「是的，经理。」

他已经不再想去深究，到底是什么样的因缘，能让两个鲜少出现在公众场合，估计相互都没见过，也没兴趣相互见面的人，在Mesektet的赌场里，私下碰了头，而且居然还赌了一局了。  
一想起刚刚的下属提到的「一夜」筹码的事，一向处事稳住的赌场负责人只觉得内心深处泛起的不安层层地加深。  
以自己对两当事人收集到的有限的资料了解，他在吸完第二根香烟思索了片刻后，立刻拿起了一旁另一台内线座机的听筒。  
带着点犹豫地拨完号，听筒那头传来的信号连接声，让这头的人越发的紧张起来。  
在电话被拨通的瞬间，赌场的秩序维持者，少有的表现得恭敬备至。  
「这么晚给您打电话，真是十分的抱歉。」先开口的人小心翼翼地组织着语言。「能否劳烦您转接一下Moses先生？赌场这边出了点紧急的状况，大概需要Moses先生亲自出面解决一下。」  
这边拿着听筒的人，手不禁有些轻抖。自己的话刚说完，电话那头就是一句不带任何腔调的，冷言的拒绝之意。  
「我也知道现在打电话过来很是失礼，但这件事恐怕和Ozymandias先生有关，所以还请您这边看看，能否通融下？」  
听到对方提及的人名后，电话那头的接听者明显陷入了短暂的沉默。  
电话这头的人，只觉得自己背脊上渗出的汗珠，仿佛又多了些。  
然后，就又是一阵的等待。  
过了大概十几分钟，听筒那侧，才又有人声传来。与刚才的接听者冷漠的口吻不同，换接电话的人，语声显得柔和了不少。  
「你好，我是Moses，是出什么事了么？」

如果不是自己被眼前的人禁锢住，在听到对方在自己耳边轻挑地出言不逊，Gilgamesh早就抬手一拳，狠狠的冲着对方那一脸笑意的脸揍了过去。  
「够了！放开我，不然—！呜——」  
仍试图克制自己怒意的人，话还没有说完，就被笼罩在了对方投来的阴影里。  
Ozymandias注视着对方淬着怒焰的双瞳，在对方企图聚力爆发前，凑到了对方嘴角边，将对方本欲出口的怒骂之词堵在了那人的口中。  
Ozymandias肆意地啃咬着对方的双唇，探入深处的舌尖本想从对方的舌根处，缠绕而上，却被对方不断的躲开。  
呵呵。  
目不斜视的继续欣赏着对方眼里渐烈的焰火，Ozymandias故意加重了套弄着对方下体的手的力道，来回的抚刮着男性脆弱而敏感的铃端。  
「呜——！」  
生理上突来的刺激，让Gilgamesh本能的一颤。想倒吸口气的瞬间，舌根就被对方的舌尖一下半包裹住了，紧接着，挑逗一般的整个缠了上来。  
Ozymandias满意的听着破碎的吱呜声不断从对方口中传出，直到对方那双赤色的双眸开始染上一份难得的薄雾后，才终于结束了这个侵略性极强的深吻。  
Gilgamesh胸口少有的大幅度起落着，仿佛试图将周遭的空气，都换入自己的肺里。  
Ozymandias看着对方略有些红潮泛上的脸颊，再也不想按耐，趁对方还在喘息，横着一抱，三步两并地，就迈到了厅堂里刚才自己躺坐了许久的地方。  
「咳—滚开！杂种！」  
Ozymandias把人往沙发轻摔一放，接着就欺身压了上去。  
「杂种？」听到对方不屑口吻的粗言，Ozymandias也不觉得侮辱，反而又是一脸狡黠的笑意，低沉的声音带着之前轻浮的挑衅，「如果我是杂种，那即将被我这个杂种上的阁下你，又是什么呢？」  
「你！」  
「好啦~」Ozymandias见眼下的人又挣扎了起来，故作疲惫的感叹道，「鉴于阁下的精力如此旺盛，我想我这个杂种也只有想个法子，让阁下先安静下来了。」  
Ozymandias说完，嘴角就带着一丝不怀好意的冲对方挑了挑眉。  
虽然此刻，是自己略占上风的将对方压制在自己身下，但以对方的精力，难说自己不会被突然反袭。于是，他伸出没禁锢住对方双腕的另一只手，略侧身，在沙发一头边上的箱子里，摸索了片刻后，掏出了一粒白色的药片。  
「猜猜看么？」  
Ozymandias将拿着药片的手，在对方眼前故意晃了晃。  
Gilgamesh即使不知道对方手中的白色药片的用药组成成分，此时此刻，也不可能猜不到它的用途。  
Gilgamesh看到对方将其咬在牙间后，就俯身向自己压靠了过来。  
被压制住的人，厌恶的皱起眉，将头一撇，极力的想避开对方。  
Ozymandias明显的感受得到，身下的人的力度在不断的加大，仿佛在找准点后一口气准备挣脱自己。于是，他不由得露出了些不省心的无奈的笑意，轻摇了摇头后，就带着挑逗与惩罚一般，将自己的手又没入了对方人鱼线下。  
「嘶—！」  
已有些起色的分身，在对方有意的套弄下，越发的挺拔了起来。  
Ozymandias钳住着对方的脆弱，趁对方吃疼之际，就将眼下那张偏至一侧的脸又扳了回来，面向自己。Ozymandias紧贴着对方白皙的肌肤，感受着对方胸膛处传来的阵阵加快的心跳，玩味地又将对方的双唇霸道的撬了开，然后舌尖一顶，将自己齿间的药片推入了对方口中，强迫着对方咽了下。  
「咳—咳咳—」  
Gilgamesh忍不住，连咳了好几声。  
Ozymandias侧头看了看一旁挂着的中世纪样式的挂钟，等到身下之人再不挣扎后，又轻翘起了嘴角。「这药，刚刚我在看使用说明的时候，还不太信，看来其中所含的迷醉成分，真能在十分钟能制服住一头狮子。」  
不到片刻，那具完美得如绝赞雕刻艺术的男性躯体上，就泛上了不自然的红。  
「唔！滚…滚开…」  
Ozymandias将对方那仿佛要将自己撕碎的愤恨看在眼里，等药效充分作用后，松开了禁锢着对方双腕的手。顺着白皙的手臂而缓缓移下，停在了胸前的红色突起处，或轻或重的玩捏了起来。  
Gilgamesh仰躺在沙发之上，在药效的作用下，他开始连想抬手抵开对方都做不太到。  
Ozymandias如愿地吻上了对方的白皙的颈项，在此时起伏微颤的喉结处，故意地不停吸允啃咬。不到片刻，就是一片的紫红印记与深浅不一的齿痕。  
好在的是，药效大概还没有完全的发挥。  
Gilgamesh凭着仅存的半分精力，紧咬住了自己的双唇，将对方期望听到的屈服之意，分分扼杀在喉咙深处。  
Ozymandias也不急。  
对方眼中不减反增的怒意，与极力忍耐的样子相映衬，让始作俑者更为着迷，兴致更甚。  
随着时间的不断推移，在药物充分的影响下，Gilgamesh只能被迫接受，自己身体变得越发敏感的事实。  
对方的舌尖从颈部游舔到自己的胸前，只是轻轻的一点舔咬，那一簇粉红就像被电击一般，矗立了起来，轻而易举的，就能引起躯干在本能下的轻颤。  
自己的精力被一点点的抹尽。呻吟声慢慢开始从紧咬的唇齿缝隙间，违背了主人意志地，断断续续地，被挤了出来。  
「啊—不！滚…滚开…！」  
在意识到对方将头迈入自己胯间，用湿热的口腔包裹住自己早已挺立的分身时，Gilgamesh极力抬起了手，抓住了对方前额的黑发，但却没有更多的力气阻止对方近一步的挑逗。  
「唔呜——停—」  
Ozymandias将对方的分身含在自己口中吞吐了起来，不时有意的用齿尖轻咬对方的敏感，满意的听着对方发出了更多抑制不住的，带着呜咽腔调的呻吟。  
「停…停下来…杂…呜—啊—！」  
快感沿着背脊攀至而上。  
Gilgamesh仰颈向后，曲身一弓，脑里一片空白闪过之后，自己便已将白浊的体液，释放在了对方湿热的口腔之中。  
Ozymandias抬起头半起身，满意的看着有些虚脱无力的对方，身上附着的一层细细的汗珠，也让他更为的诱人。Ozymandias轻而易举的拉开对方搭在自己发梢上，完全着不了力的手，带着白浊的嘴角处浮上一丝略带残酷的笑意。他俯身向前又是一压，就将对方锁在了自己身下。  
「！」  
Gilgamesh从片刻的失神中回过神后，眼下就嗅到了一股难以让人忽略的腥膻味。  
在猜到对方想做什么时，他除了怒不可遏的看向对方外，就是本能的想逃离。但事实，却让他无处可逃，只能接受。  
Ozymandias故意的将口中白色的粘稠物分成几次的，一点一点喂给对方，然后满意的欣赏着自己迫使对方咽下它们时，对方那份夹杂着愤怒的屈辱之意。  
对方的脸颊上，红潮还未退去。嘴角处沾伤不免会漏出的白浊稠物后，反而更加的惹人着魔，让人想侵占玷污更多。  
「拿—拿开—呜」  
对方的手指，沾上遗留在自己大腿内侧的液体，探入了自己的后穴。Gilgamesh很清楚的能够感受到它给自己肠壁带来的刺激。细长的异物在褶皱的狭窄空间中，不停的探索着，挖掘着，抽插着，不时就能惹得自己一阵抽搐。  
之后，手指从一根，加到了两根，从两根，加到了三根。  
Ozymandias满意的听着对方此时在药效的影响下，开始变得放开的呻吟，于是抽插的力道，也进一步的加重了。  
「看，你这里，可是又精神起来了。」  
说着嘲弄话语的人一边打趣着对方，一边将手指从对方略微适应了些异物的后穴退出。然后又将手伸向一旁侍者送来的情趣盒子里，满意的取出一枚瑰色的树胶制品。  
在玩物冰凉的表面贴近对方大腿后侧时，Ozymandias有些出乎意料的，听到了眼下之人道出了一句如困兽般饱含杀戮之意的威胁。  
「杂种，会死得很难看。」  
染上些情色的一句陈述，却仿佛带着有让大多数人不寒而栗的威慑之意。  
呵呵，还能集中起精力恐吓自己，不错。  
「是么？」  
然而，作为Ramesses家族鲜少出面的Boss，Ozymandias在听到对方这句话时，只是觉得有趣，并没有丝毫的恐惧之意。  
于是，他在选择把此话当做另类的调情曲解后，带着些期待的看向眼下难掩情欲之人，像心肠极好的玩具店老板一般，一边给眼下的人介绍着这款最新的情趣用品会展现的震动马力，一边借着对方分泌出的肠液，将手中的玩物一点点地推入了对方体内。  
「呜唔—啊—你—」  
即使这具布满吻痕身体的主人，努力想将侵入自己后穴的异物排除，身体却更诚实的接受了现实的诱惑。  
异物被后穴褶皱的肉簇紧紧的包裹着，每次只要自己妄想将它排除体外一厘，则会被对方守在自己后穴外的手指推得更深一分。  
当启动的开关被对方缓慢推开的瞬间，Gilgamesh下意识的，想扣住沙发的边缘。但白皙而修长的手指却因为无力，只能微微轻颤。身体不自觉地，就又向上仰曲。  
早已被对方啃咬得红肿的双唇上，又布满了一道道深咬的血痕。  
Ozymandias愉悦的看着对方尽力忍耐的样子，觉得自己腹部积起的邪火，再也按耐不住。  
等对方的后穴扩张得差不多时，Ozymandias一把就扯出了埋在对方体内的玩物，然后在对方压抑的一阵呻吟后，撤掉了自己腰间的浴巾，将对方修长的双膝抬搭至自己的双肩，蹭了些流露在外体液，顺势一个挺身，就将自己炙热的分身，没入了对方还没完全适应异物的后穴。  
「啊———！」  
后穴突然闯进的炙热异物，带着毫不怜惜的粗暴，让Gilgamesh本能地想退身后逃。但每次刚往后企图一躲，被会被对方狠狠的拉回去。埋在自己体内的滚烫灼热，往往能借此，更进一步的摩擦着自己的肠道，侵入更深的地方。  
「啊—出——出去—不—呜—」  
「哈啊—停—停下——」  
「不—杂—呜——别—别动—呜唔—啊—！」  
低沉的制止声渐渐染上了哭腔。这让有些控制不住欲望的人更加的兴奋，以至于对眼前人的动作也更加的粗暴了起来。  
当后穴原本袭遍全身的涨疼之感，慢慢被一波波连续的快感所取代时，仅靠双唇紧咬所带来了那点微不足道的疼痛，便再也无法让Gilgamesh保持原本的清醒。  
意志在本能与药物的影响下，全部崩塌。  
Ozymandias看着对方越发涣散的双瞳，忍不住就吻了上去。因为自己有些难以克制的粗暴而带来的生理性的泪水，不时就划过对方带着些红晕的脸颊。  
真是让人忍不住怜爱的家伙。  
Ozymandias在对方体内释放了一次后，便将对方从沙发上拉了起来，然后让其跨坐在自己的双腿之间。  
虽然是有着近乎完美的男性身材，但眼前这人的体重，并没有想象中的沉。  
「啊啊—不—不能—啊—不能再—再深—了—停—呜唔——」  
Ozymandias靠坐在沙发上，手抚在对方纤细的腰间，借着残留在对方体内白色粘稠物的润滑，更加顺利地，在对方体内抽插了起来。  
当他捕捉到对方的敏感之处时，便换着各种角度，毫不怜惜的挑逗着对方。  
故意的停在那一点处，然后一口吻住对方。等着坐在自己欲望上这具极度渴望摩擦的身体，自己主动的迎合。  
「En—Enkidu…」  
在意识已恍惚而被对方侵犯并射精无数次后，Gilgamesh无力的将头靠在对方的肩上，突然呢喃出的名字中，带着丝让人不易察觉的寂寞。  
「Enkidu？」  
Ozymandias将最后一发邪火，发泄在对方体内后，就慢慢地退了出来。听到耳侧对方的吐息，略带些疑惑的皱了皱眉。  
原本积累在对方体内的数次白浊，随着重力的影响，从对方白皙的大腿根部缓缓流下，说不出的淫糜。  
Ozymandias有那么一瞬间又失了神，觉得自己腹部的邪火仿佛要死灰复燃。好在在看到对方已经有些干涸的领端丝，Ramesses的Boss用自己残存的理智，将又欲燃起的欲火克制住了。  
真是一具让人欲罢不能的身体。  
Ozymandias抱着已经陷入沉睡的男子，扯过坐上的纸巾，难得得亲自帮对方清理起了缀满紫红斑痕的下体。等他花了些时间，笨拙的帮对方清理完，正准备抱对方进主卧休息，就听到了不该有的敲门声。  
「Ozy，你在吧，开门。」  
听见门外传来的人声，Ozymandias不禁有些吃惊。  
不过，他也没有立马开门。而是将怀中赤裸的男子横抱进卧室，安顿好后，才回到了厅堂，捡起散落在地上也不知道是谁的浴巾，简单的遮裹了一下自己的下半身，才去开了门。  
Moses见前来看门的半裸男子，一脸的笑意，无奈的在心里叹了口气后，示意随同的保镖留在门外，然后就跟着对方进了屋。  
步入厅堂时，迎面扑来的就是一股毫不掩饰的奢靡之气。  
「你怎么来了？」  
半裸的男子弯身拿起玻璃桌上还剩了大半红酒的酒瓶，给自己倒了一杯，喝了一口后，带上些好奇的开了口。  
然后对方少有的没有立刻回答他的提问，而是在扫了一眼对方身后掉落在沙发一侧的情趣用品箱后，紧锁起眉头。「他人呢？」  
「哈？」  
Ozymandias有些不解的看向自己的挚友。  
本来，这个套间，就是他用假名开的。所以当门外传来Moses那独居特色的嗓音时，Ozymandias是有些惊讶的。  
「你今天不是豪赌了一把么，你赢的人呢？」  
对方的口吻，带着明显的嘲讽，但Ozymandias并没有生气。「你从哪里听说的。」  
将手中的红酒一口饮尽，Ozymandias正好奇对方是怎么得知的，却见对方根本不想搭理自己，而是大步走近了里屋的主卧。  
Moses是带着一点侥幸的心里踏进去的，但在看到躺睡在松软被褥中眉头浅锁的金发男子布满血痕的干裂双唇，和颈项处那一排排不着轻重的紫斑咬痕后，Moses瞬间觉得，对身后随即跟进来的人抱有期待，是一件多么错误的事。  
他轻叹了口气，刚伸手想将覆在对方身上的被褥掀开，接受下残忍的现实后，再考虑解决的办法，却不料手腕却被一股不小的力道，钳制住了。  
「你干什么？」  
Moses有些诧异地盯着抓在自己手腕处的手，抬头注视了对方片刻后，带着点少有的怨念到，「我想知道，Enuma Elish的Boss现在到底是个什么情况！」  
「……」  
Ozymandias在听到这句话后，有些不可置信的看着挚友，在确认对方并没有和自己开玩后，就将视线落到了仍陷入沉睡的人脸上。然后在意味深长地将对方重新又打量了一遍后，换上了平日里那副略带轻浮的口吻，「那又怎样。」  
Ozymandias迅速在脑海里，将日后可能面临的问题与利害关系在脑海里权衡过后，带着丝少有的愉悦，「只要是我看上的猎物，即使真是头狮子，我也会最终让他臣服于我。」  
Moses看着有些反常的挚友，知道此时就算再苦口婆心，大概也劝不住对方。转念又一想到一旁沉睡的人醒来后可能会面临的一系列问题，只觉得头大了不止一倍。  
「Ozy，我想处理完这件事后，你得给我放个长假。」  
「……」  
房间里，少有的出现一阵安静。  
「那就这样吧，我先走了。本来还以为赶得及阻止你干蠢事，这下好了，我看接下来的合谈也进行不下去了，我这就去让人准备一下后续的处理事宜。」  
Moses抢在对方准备吐槽自己前，以陈述的语气，向站在一旁的罪魁祸首抱怨完该抱怨的，就转身准备离开。  
「等等。」  
Moses没料到对方会叫住自己，扭转过身子，佯装了些不耐烦。「请问Boss，还有什么事么？」  
「让人去查一下Enkidu这个人。明天之前整理好资料，发给我。」  
？  
「与他有关的？」  
一句带着疑问的肯定句。  
Moses突然觉得这次的事，大概会比自己预想的要严重得多。  
什么时候这个人，会对自己的猎物关心起这么多来。  
不过，他暂时也没有什么心情，去教导自己好友兼Boss，况且按照以往的案例来看，就算耐心的跟对方唠叨上一天，最后也并没有什么用。  
在得到对方肯定的点头示意后，Moses就转身，踏出了这间弥漫着重度男性荷尔蒙的房间。  
「对了，我让跟我来的人留在你这里，以防万一。」  
Ozymandias本来想拒绝，但想到眼下床上人的性格，虽然觉得在经历了今晚后，对方也不能做什么，但保险起见，还是少有的接受了对方的提议。  
等来访的人彻底走后，Ozymandias靠着进卧室门一侧的门栏上，带着些懒散的倦意又仔细的端详了床上之人片刻后，就带着丝抹不去的笑意，一脸愉悦的转身进了另一侧次卧的配套浴室中，拉过了玻璃门，打开了淋浴的开关。  
Enuma Elish的Boss是么？  
我会让你永远属于我，而不只为了这一夜。

End

p.s.lof还是太纤细了，故补到此处，谢谢阅读:)


End file.
